


Can't say I don't love you

by StrappingYoungLass



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Be nice about it, F/M, I Promise I'm A Better Writer Than What This Lets On, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrappingYoungLass/pseuds/StrappingYoungLass
Summary: A short Star Wars story with a little bit of angst to fluff
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Can't say I don't love you

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently because of the Corona Virus I can't spend two hours outside each day playing a sport but I can spend 8 hours inside a building with 20+ times more people than I will ever seen in lacrosse. Makes sense

"You think you're some great person. The next Jedi. The new salvation the galaxy needs." Ren's eyes are blazing, anger and rage at a crescendo as he drives his fist into her abused side. Her eyes roll back into her head from the pain and she has to fight for consciousness. "Imagine how they'll feel when they find your dead body in the snow."

He drops her, the snow billowing out from her gasping form. She watches him slowly approach the long forgotten sabers, picking up his own before hers.

It's near silent in the forest. Only the sounds of the bitter winds blowing through the trees. There's footsteps behind him and before he can turn there's an arm snapped around his neck. He thrashes, trying to throw her weight off him.

Rey doesn't know what she's doing. Didn't even realize she had moved, doesn't know how she moved. All she knows is that this ends now, if she's going down she's bringing him with her.

There's an elbow launched into her side and she gasps, tears sliding down her cheeks. It happens again, white hot pain slicing her open. Then again, her arm is losing strength, but so is he. A forth elbow but she feels his knees shake. The fifth elbow throws him off balance, makes him crash to one knee. He tries again, lightly hitting her side but it still rips a whimper from her throat.

When he finally drops Rey is nearly there herself. She manages to stand long enough to grab the radio she lost during the battle before she's collapsing.

"Poe. Come in."

"I'm here, Rey, what's it looking like down there?"

"It's cold."

"Well it is a snow plan-"

"It's not because of the snow."

There's silence and she knows it's clicking in Poe's head. The line stays silent for one minute; two minutes; on the third there's a light humming sound in the background.

She tries to lift her head but it feels like someone is holding it to the snow. Her eyes are half-closed and steadily falling. She's shivering, but it feels disconnected, like she's feeling it second-handily.

Through her blurry vision she can make out lights descending onto ground; a ship her tired brain supplies. There's a small hiss as the ramp opens and then there's a figure running towards her.

"Rey!" Finn slides on his knees next to her. His hand slides behind her neck and he elevates her. His sudden body heat has her slightly curling into him.

There's minimal blood but the wound is still at risk of infection as Finn's other hand hovers over it. He presses lightly and she arches in pain at the pain.

"Sorry."

There's warmth flowing from his palm into her side and she can feel the skin slightly knitting together. It's not perfect, nor complete but it's enough to allow her to move.

Exhaustion has her pinned though. When Finn hoists her into his arms she doesn't protest. Can't protest. She's already half-way to the dark bliss of unconsciousness. The gentle swaying lulling her even further.

It feels like an eternity forced into moments as she's carried onto the falcon and deposited on the bunk. Her side is aching again and she hears Finn rummage through their supplies. Her eyes are closed so she doesn't see Finn approach but she feels when he gently lifts her shirt from her stomach.

Her muscles unconsciously clench, setting her side on fire again as she arches, a low groan escaping her throat.

"It's okay. It's just bacta."

The cool sensation of the bacta on her heated skin pulls a sigh out of her and she doesn't resist when Finn pulls her up to remove her shirt fully, nor when he applies the second patch to her back where the saber went through.

"Sabers," she slurs, her voice thick and heavy with exhaustion. Her skin feels hot and the leather from Finn's jacket is heavenly against her face.

"I've got 'em," Poe says from where he's walking over to the two of them. "And I also got the son of a gun that stabbed you."

He reaches the bed just as Finn finishes laying her down again. There's a cool, rough hand on her cheek, then her forehead and she hears Poe hiss in sympathy.

"You've got a fever sunshine."

Another hand replaces it and she sighs, nuzzling into it slightly. It shifts so that it's cradling the bottom of her jaw, thumb caressing her cheekbone.

"And a high one at that. I'm probably going to need to put an IV in."

"No needles," Rey mumbles, squirming slightly as Poe tucks the blankets around her. 

"Too hot," comes out as nearly a whine as she weakly kicks at the covers. Poe just grabs them and puts them around her again.

"I know sunshine, but you've gotta keep them on," he whispers as he puts a gentle kiss in her hairline. "Go to sleep. You need to rest."

Rey makes a noncommittal noise of agreement in the back of her throat as she turns her head, pressing into the pillows.

"Love you."

"Love you too, sunshine."

"Love you, Rey, now you need to rest."

The last thing she registers before succumbing to her exhaustion is the sting of a needle in her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Go ahead and yell at me about how bad this was. I wrote this in like 20 minutes and I hate it.


End file.
